


Implausibly Perfect

by JJLives



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Date, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJLives/pseuds/JJLives
Summary: Quinn and Rachel set Santana up on a blind date for Valentine's Day and nothing that happens after is at all expected.Mostly Brittana, side faberry.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	1. The Blind date

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 1 of this fic. Wrote this years ago. Just updating to my ao3 accound with some edits.
> 
> RIP Naya

"I am  _ not _ going on a blind date with this chick."

Santana and Quinn were sitting in a coffee shop on the NYU campus. Santana thought it would be a good idea to surprise her friend and to keep her company during her hour break from classes. She'd been wrong. The entire meeting, which was supposed to be fun and spontaneous, had taken a turn for the worst.

"Why not?" Quinn countered after taking a sip of her Chai latte.

"Because I don't know her from a hole in the ground. She could be an ex-hooker, sex addict or something."

"Like you wouldn't enjoy that?"

"Well the ex-hooker part may not be desirable. I'm not looking to get some disease." Santana blew on the steaming liquid in her cup to cool it before taking a sip. "But I could probably handle a clean sex addict if you could find me one. I'm guessing this chick isn't one of those?"

Quinn smiled. "How the fuck would I know if she's a sex addict. It's not like that's in the questionnaire I ask everyone on first meeting them." She paused to take in the other patrons of the busy coffee shop. "Not that that would matter since I've never seen this girl or spoken to her."

"What?" Santana nearly spit her hot coffee all over the blonde in front of her. "Not only are you trying to set me up on a blind date but you're trying to blindly set me up on a blind date? I can't believe you."

"She's friends with Rachel, goes to NYADA with her." Quinn tried to salvage the conversation.

"Then my answer has just gone from a  _ no _ to a  _ fuck no _ ."

"Come on Santana be reasonable. Why not just give it a go. It's only one date."

"Excuse me if I don't trust the Hobbit's taste. I could be signing up for anything." Santana shook her head. "The chick could have a bigger schnoz than Rachel herself, or could be fat or have like buck teeth or something. No, there is no way I'm trusting her with the ability to pick out a suitable girl."

"Don't call her a Hobbit, you bitch. And what the  _ fuck _ is wrong with Rachel's taste in women? She  _ is _ my girlfriend if you haven't forgotten."

"Oh I remember. Kind of hard to forget walking in on you two butt naked doing the nasty." She shuddered. "Really doors have locks for a reason. I don't so much disagree with her choice in you, obviously even a Hobbit has the ability to stumble accidentally on something good, but I have been questioning how she manages to sneak you away long enough to continue brainwashing you into believing you're in love with her."

"It's called knocking. I shouldn't have to lock my own bedroom door. It's not as if I left it wide open." Quinn threw her stir stick across the small table, it bounced and landed harmlessly leaning up against Santana’s wrist. She shook it off with a disgruntled huff before Quinn continued. "And we've been together for over a year, when are you going to get over this childish view of our relationship?"

"Probably never." Santana smirked which resulted in Quinn laughing a second later. "I heard back from that job I applied to last week. I have an interview Tuesday."

"That's awesome!" Quinn beamed. "You're sure you're not wanting to go back to school though? You could apply and sign up for a few classes in the fall."

"We've been through this." Santana sighed, tapping her nails on the table in agitation, Quinn just needed to drop the subject in her mind. "I spent a year and a half in school at Ohio State and it nearly killed me. I don't know if I'm going back but I do know it's not going to be this year and probably not even the next."

"Fine, I'm just making sure you know what you're doing."

"I do. I moved up here to find myself. I wasn't happy in Ohio, maybe I can be here."

Silence enveloped them and both turned their attention to the other students coming and going. She wasn’t sure what could be going through Quinn’s mind but she had a feeling it was similar to her own thoughts. Things had been so easy in Lima, highschool drama was now a distant memory they could laugh at as opposed to the belief that cheerleading or glee club would make or break them. They’d been so sure they knew who they were, now Santana realized how wrong her younger self was. How could she have known who she was then when she was closetting such a huge part of that tapestry?

"You've been here nearly four months, how are you feeling so far?" Quinn broke the silence.

"Fucking fantastic compared to before. There's so many great things about New York." Santana took another sip from her mug, its contents now not as scalding. "The coffee for one."

"And of course your best friend, right?"

"I guess we can add that on to the pro list." They shared a smile before Quinn ruined the moment. Santana should have known better than to think the change in subject would deter her friend.

"So about this Friday?" Santana groaned. "Don't think I don't see your diversions from a mile away Santana."

"I don't want to go."

"Why? Besides your fear of ugly girls... Rachel says this girl is pretty."

"Even if this girl's a model I’m not going on a date with her.  _ Definitely _ not this Friday." Quinn raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's Valentine's Day." Santana stated. "Do you know how pathetic it is to have to be set up on a blind date for Valentine's?"

"No more pathetic than spending it alone in the apartment watching sappy chick flicks eating junk food."

"That is _ so _ not what I have planned." Santana scoffed, averting her gaze.

"I saw the tub of ice cream." Quinn stated breezily and Santana winced. She thought she'd sufficiently hidden it. "And FYI if you really want to keep something hidden you shouldn't try hiding it behind the bacon in the freezer."

"Fuck, such an idiot." Santana lifted a hand to massage her temple.

"It's one date." Quinn's voice softened. "I don't want you to be alone on Valentine's, S. Please!"

"You're not going to drop this are you?"

"Nope."

"I dunno, Q. Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Friday. I need to let Rachel know tonight so she can tell the girl first thing tomorrow." Quinn must have seen Santana's refusal on her face. She hadn't planned on ever agreeing to the date, tonight or tomorrow. "She's a dancer."

"Fuck, why didn't you start with that?"

"I didn't know it would have that much of an effect." Quinn smirked. "Or else I would have."

Sighing Santana finished the last of her coffee and set her empty mug down. "Where and what time?"

Quinn squealed and wasted no time in pulling her phone out of her pocket to text Rachel the good news.

\----------------------------------------

Twenty minutes… she'd been sitting in the restaurant for the past twenty minutes and was getting really fed up. It hadn’t been her idea to go on the fucking date in the first place and now she was starting to think she'd been stood up. Wouldn't that be perfect? Quinn owed her big time.

Her phone screen lit up as she checked her message history to double check she’d gotten the correct time and place: she had. Santana sighed. That was the last time she showed up to a blind date early. She'd been kind of anxious waiting at home so she thought arriving early would be better than building up a nervous sweat at home. It’d been an excellent idea, until her date decided to be over ten minutes late herself. Now Santana sat alone in a restaurant filled with lovey-dovey couples. It was depressing. She should’ve just stayed home with her ice cream and movie marathon like planned.

Not able to watch one more display of love, she'd taken up looking at the lace pattern of the table-cloth and spinning her water glass back and forth. If she didn't look up she wouldn't have to see the pity looks of the waiting staff or other diners.How long was an appropriate amount of time before giving up and taking the walk of shame out of the restaurant? She'd never been stood up before so it was new territory for her. She cursed both Rachel and Quinn for the tenth time, this certainly made her feel better about her love life.

"Santana?" A soft voice asked and Santana looked up to find a girl standing abashedly beside her table. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that hugged her waist before flaring at the hips as it flowed elegantly to just above her knees. It left the rest of her toned legs visible for Santana to take in. Her pale straw-coloured, silken hair was half pulled into a knot at the back of her head while the rest was left to freely cascade over her shoulders in soft curls. Her make-up was light to not be too overbearing but it accentuated the cat-like slant of her light eyes.

If Santana was completely honest,  _ pretty _ , wasn't the word she’d use to describe the girl. Beautiful, stunning, hot and sexy were all adjectives that would be closer to the truth. Rachel's taste was definitely lacking if she considered this blonde to be only pretty.

"That would be me. I was just thinking about leaving. I'm not big on people being late."

"Oh," The girl took her seat across from Santana. Now that they were on the same level Santana was able to see her eyes more clearly. Of course they'd be just as stunning as her figure. Ice-blue eyes stared back at her and Santana suppressed a shiver that threatened to overtake her body. "I got held up and then jumped on the wrong train."

"You just move to New York?"

"No, I've lived here for a few years now." She took a sip of the water that had been sitting so long the ice had long since melted. Her eyes shot in every direction except Santana's, appearing to be even more against the idea of this blind date than Santana had been. Rachel probably bribed the girl into going on a pity date with her; She wouldn't put it past either of her friends, anything so that she didn't have to be alone on Valentine's. No matter their meaning well, the desperation of such an act would not be appreciated on her part.

"So were you distracted or just kinda slow?" Her eyes jumped to Santana as if just remembering there was another seated at the table with her. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Jumping on the wrong train." Santana elaborated, trying not to lose her temper. The girl's eyes widened before the crease along her forehead deepened into a frown as she looked down at the empty space on the table in front of her. She only shrugged as a response.

They sat in silence for a long while. The only time it was broken was when the waiter came to take their orders.

"So, what's your name again? Brandi?"

"It's Brittany."

“Hmmm,” Santana hummed. 

The silence returned and Santana leaned back in her chair to observe Brittany. She recrossed her legs and adjusted the hem of the tight purple dress she'd decided on for the occasion. Quinn opted for wearing pink and Rachel had shown up in red to pick her up, both obviously excited to celebrate the holiday. Santana hadn't wanted to wear anything that made it seem like she was overly aware of what day it was. This was a blind date, plain and simple, and just a day like any other.

"You have classes with the Hobbit?" Santana asked. It was a superfluous question but the silence was excruciating.

"Who?" Brittany tilted her head in question.

"Rachel." Santana elaborated.

"Oh, yeah. We have a couple of dance classes together." Brittany bit her bottom lip. "She's really good."

Santana scoffed. If this chick actually thought Rachel was 'really good' then she couldn't be any good herself. She waved off Brittany's next questioning look, not wanting to insult her on their 'date.' She looked at her phone to determine the minimum amount of time she’d need to stay to be considered polite.

Santana studied Brittany as they waited for their meals to arrive; the distraction of food would be greatly welcomed. Brittany barely glanced in her direction but seemed highly interested in everyone else in the room. Whenever she did look to her, she would only meet Santana's eye for a few seconds before huffing and looking away.

"How do you and Rachel know each other?" She finally spoke to contribute to the nonexistent conversation.

"We went to highschool together." Santana shrugged. "And she's dating my best friend."

"Quinn's your best friend?" Brittany asked with a little more enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we were Co-captains of the cheerleading team." Santana smiled, knowing that fact never failed to impress. If there was one thing people liked more than being a cheerleader, it was dating a cheerleader.

"Really?" Brittany’s lips pursed. "Makes sense." Her tone no longer held the curiosity of earlier and a frown tugged the corner of her mouth. Figures the one chick who wouldn't be impressed with her past was the one across from her.

"Do you know Quinn?" Quinn said she’d never met Brittany, but Santana wasn't sure how much she could trust her word at the moment. She'd also said Brittany was looking forward to the date but that was a blatant lie. Someone looking forward to a date didn't show up fifteen minutes late with a lame, made up excuse and they certainly didn't squirm around in their seat like they couldn't wait to get as far away as possible. Santana was half convinced Brittany just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time for Rachel to get her to agree to this. She was probably straight which would account for her apparent discomfort.

Brittany looked up from the napkin she’d been playing with. "No, we've never met. but Rachel talks about her all the time. Never mentioned she was a cheerleader though."

"Co-captain." Santana corrected and Brittany's frown deepened.

"Was Rachel a cheerleader as well then?"

"Hells no!" Santana laughed louder than was probably polite. "There was no way Man Hands would’ve been able to buy her way onto the squad. Besides, she was too busy with the rest of the Glee losers."

"But I thought Rachel said you and Quinn were both in Glee with her."

"Forced.” She waved a hand dismissively in the air. “Our Coach made us join Glee to help her bring the club down. I never wanted to join."

"You didn't like it, at all?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders. She tried not to let on how much she actually enjoyed the club to people she first met. They tended to judge and she would rather not give them the chance considering the preconceived notion the majority seemed to carry about Glee club.

When their meals arrived they both seemed to almost worship the food for the distraction it provided. This date had to be the most awkward and uncomfortable one Santana had ever been on and she could only assume Brittany felt the same.

"So do you go to NYU with Quinn?" Brittany asked after they'd both finished their meals. Santana could have almost forgotten she had company with her; it'd been so quiet.

"No, I just moved up here a few months ago."

"Oh." Santana went back to spinning her water glass as Brittany played with the fabric of her napkin. "Are you planning on-"

"No."

Brittany looked up from staring at her hands. "How di-"

"Because you're asking the same questions everyone else has since I moved here." Santana let out an aggravated breath. "Look, how 'bout we just call this a night. It's obvious neither of us wanted to be here in the first place, neither of us are enjoying this and I know I have better things I could be doing," she lied.

Brittany's eyes narrowed into a steely glare. Her hands dropped the napkin it was holding and her spine straightened, board stiff, in her chair. It was the strongest she'd seen the girl look since she’d sat down.

"Why are you such a bitch?" She spat and Santana was instantly both impressed and upset at the insult. It wasn’t the first time she’d been called a bitch, but she honestly thought she’d been polite considering how the other girl was acting. "Is that question more to your liking?"

Brittany stood, the legs of her chair screeching across the wood floor drew the attention of the other diners.

"Wait, where are you going?" Santana’s mind raced to catch up to the change in Brittany's behaviour.

"I'm doing what you suggested... leaving. You're not the only one that could be doing something more enjoyable. Have a nice life Santana." And with that she turned and all Santana could do was watch her leave. She shot death glares at the other diners when she felt their stares and the waiter rushed over, having seen Brittany's departure, to place the bill on the table before Santana thought to storm out as well. 

Fucking bitch just left her with the bill after one of the worst dates of her entire life. And that was saying something, she went on a date with Finn in highschool.

\----------------------------------------

"It couldn't have been as bad as you're portraying." Quinn said the next night as they slid into their regular booth at the club they frequented.

"Trust me it was worse." Santana countered before tipping back her head and taking one of the three shots she'd brought with her from the bar, along with her paralyzer drink.

Quinn winced as Santana tossed back the other two shots within seconds of the other. "Really? Rachel was so convinced you two would hit it off. What happened exactly?"

Santana swished a sip of her paralyzer around in her mouth to dull the burn of the tequila before answering. "Well for starters she was fifteen minutes late and then had the balls to lie to me about why. Then she barely looked at me the entire time. She kept fidgeting and obviously wanted to be anywhere other than sitting across from me." She watched as Quinn bit the inside of her cheek in thought, probably trying to replay the events in her head. "And then she asked a bunch of questions she had no interest in hearing the answers to before storming out, leaving me with the bill I might add, and calling me a bitch."

"What did you do?" Quinn accused.

Santana gaped at her in disbelief. "I did absolutely nothing but hold my fucking tongue the whole time. And believe you me, if she wasn't friends with your  _ girlfriend _ I wouldn't have held back."

"Well it's not like she knew you at all before the meeting. So how did she know you were a bitch if you didn't give her that impression somehow?"

"All I did was suggest, after an hour of awkward silence, that we cut the date short to end the agony."

"You're sure? That's all you said?"

Santana ran through the entire conversation with Brittany in her head, knowing she would sometimes do or say something without being aware until afterwards but she found nowhere in her memory where she so much as snarled at the blonde. She'd been tempted to but had refrained which she’d been proud of herself for until Brittany had left her to pay for the bill. At that point all she wanted to do was go back and say all the things she'd held in.

"Positive."

"That's too bad then." Quinn paused looking around her, it was getting quite busy. "Sorry for putting you through that then. I really thought it’d be better than you being alone."

"Yeah," Santana responded quietly. "So where is the little matchmaker tonight? I thought she'd be joining us."

"Oh she has some singing showcase exam thing on Monday and you know how she gets with a few drinks in her." Santana laughed because she did know. Rachel was loud and annoying when sober but get her a little tipsy and she turned very loud but also hilarious. Santana much preferred a drunk Hobbit to a sober one. "She can't afford a repeat of last time. Losing her voice for three days wasn't a big deal then but she needs it for Monday. I tried convincing her that she could come out and just not drink but we both knew that she'd cave under the temptation."

Santana watched as a soft, almost sickening, smile graced her Quinn’s lips at the mention of her girlfriend. Santana had to admit she was slightly envious, not that she wanted to date Rachel because she could only stand to be alone with the girl for like an hour before she wanted to rip her hair out. No, she didn't want Rachel, she wanted what they had.

When Quinn first told her she was seeing Rachel Santana had been unable to take her seriously, but after a week of dating Quinn seemed to have this perpetually glowing smile wherever she went. Santana was happy for her but hadn't seen the relationship lasting, it was Rachel after all. Santana only recently relented when a year had passed and Quinn was still making that same face.

"Too bad, I had a few choice words for her about that friend of hers."

"Was she at least tolerable to look at if not to talk to?" Quinn asked.

Santana smirked, recalling her first thoughts of Brittany. "Absolutely gorgeous." Santana shook her head and wiped the smirk from her face. "But no matter, she's not the only good looking girl in New York. There’re plenty just waiting to crawl all up on this." She spread her arms, palms up, displaying her body.

"Darn." Quinn joined in her disappointment.

"Uh-huh."

They fell into a comfortable silence where Santana could only guess that Quinn was deep in thought over her disastrous date. Santana turned to observe their surroundings, the club had filled up during their discussion. Her attention turned to the dance floor and the individuals, couples and groups grinding and shuffling to the beat. It'd been a few weeks since she'd been out dancing in the club and she felt a slight pull towards the floor. Too bad she’d just finished a double shift at the coffee shop where she worked and her feet were in no condition to be bustin' any kind of moves.

She’d have to be content with watching for the night.

Santana’s attention was drawn to one particular spot on the dance floor. Among the undulating crowd, and in between a few guys working their way through the throng searching for willing bedmates, Santana was able to catch glimpses of a woman in a dark blue dress. The garment clung to her woman's body and the fabric covering her middle rippled as she swayed expertly to the music. The dress draped her form as the ocean did the shore; it rolled and caressed her skin with every rhythmic move the girl made. Santana found her eyes raking over the exposed skin of a pair of very long legs. Even at a distance and the infrequent glimpses the undulating crowd allowed her Santana could only imagine how soft that pale skin would be beneath her fingertips.

She tore her gaze from the exposed thighs in an attempt to shift her mind from running her hands along the increasing amount of skin the blue dress exposed with her moves. Her eyes became distracted again with the ripples in the fabric covering her upper half and was sure, even naked, the girl would be hard pressed to appear any sexier. Santana continued her examination and watched as the girl tossed her head from side to side, blonde hair flying only to settle in a perfect tousled mass framing her face and rolling in sunshine streams along the fabric of her ocean dress. A flash of messy blonde hair and pale skin tangled between the sheets of her bed had Santana barely able to swallow a moan.

"Are you excited for the job interview on Tuesday?"

It took Santana a second to realize Quinn was speaking to her. She slowly dragged her eyes from the unknown blonde's direction to look at her best friend. A few more seconds went by before Santana's brain switched back on, having short circuited with the pleasured images running through her mind.

"Oh," She coughed and took a sip of her paralyzer. When had her throat become so dry? "Yeah I am actually. Don't get me wrong, I like working at the diner. Chris has been super good to me, but I didn't move all the way up here to work as a waitress my entire life. If I get this job I'll be working for an actual recording studio." She watched Quinn raise one eyebrow and lift the corner of her mouth into a half-smirk. That look meant one thing, Quinn was amused. Which meant Santana was probably gushing like a schoolgirl with a crush. Well she didn't give a fuck at the moment. "I know it's just an assistant job and I'll most likely be making coffee and running errands, but it's a step closer, right?"

"Totally." Quinn agreed, nodding her head. "You'll do awesome. I have no doubt that you'll walk out of the meeting with a job. They'd be idiots to not hire you."

Santana couldn't stop from glancing to the dance floor in the next lull in their conversation. Perusing the crowd, it came as no surprise at how easy it was for her to spot the same girl once more. It was probably due to her being the best dancer on the floor. Hell she was the best dancer Santana had ever laid eyes on. The blonde looked to be a part of a group of girls, a few men danced up on a couple of them, but Santana assumed they were randoms who were trying to find willing prey for the end of the night more than boyfriends of any of the girls.

She cursed every body that moved to block her view. She was desperate to see the girl's face but the other seemed determined to remain facing the opposite direction and the few turns she made were too rapid for Santana to get a proper look. She stared at the girl for as long as she thought appropriate, though she knew it was still longer than anyone else's definition of the word would entail.

"So how did you do on your last paper? I knew you were stressing about that a week or so ago. Did you get a good grade on it at least?" Santana asked, giving her attention to the blonde sitting next to her instead of the one on the dance floor.

"Haven't gotten the marks back from that one yet, but I should get them back next week I think. I have a good feeling about it."

A server came by and placed another couple drinks on the table and both Quinn and Santana gave her a confused look. She explained that the drinks were purchased from two gentlemen at the bar and turned to point them out. They shifted their attention to the bar to pick out the guys the server was describing. They were good looking and if Santana wasn't a complete lesbian than she may have encouraged them. Quinn frowned at the dilemma, unsure of how to proceed.

"Well," Santana started, grabbing the paralyzer in front of her and taking a sip. She wasn't one to turn away a free drink, she was on a budget. "While we both appreciate the drinks." She pushed Quinn's closer, encouraging her to take it. "You might want to go back there and inform them that we'd much rather be accepting drinks from that red-head sitting next to them." Santana gave a coy smile. "If you know what I mean."

The server lifted her gaze to the bar once more and spotted the auburn haired girl beside the tallest of the two guys. As she did so the two guys caught Santana and Quinn's eyes. Santana waved politely and smiled. She really liked free drinks.

"Oh, I see." The server seemed a little flustered but quickly regained her composure, letting out a relaxing chuckle. "I'll just go tell them now then, shall I? Before they come over here to join you."

Santana nodded. "Yes please, that would save everyone from an awkward situation."

"Not everyone I don't think." Quinn spoke up and motioned to the two guys who were fist bumping and smirking in their direction.

They both watched as the server delivered their message and Santana couldn't stop herself from laughing at their pale faces when the server motioned to the red-haired girl beside them. Even from thirty feet away and in bad lighting Santana could make out both of their blushes.

"On that note," Quinn slid out of the booth, "I’m gonna head out, you coming?"

Santana’s eyes shifted from Quinn to the dance floor where she was still able to catch glimpses of the girl in the blue dress. She flicked her wrist in Quinn's direction. "Nah, I'll be home later. I'm just going to chill here for awhile."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, totally. I've been cooped up in that apartment or at work for too long." Santana leaned forward when Quinn went in for a hug and returned it. "Don't wait up for me or anything."

"Well, I'm staying at Rachel's tonight. Her roommate is out of town for the weekend and we're spending the day together tomorrow." Santana nodded as her attention once again drifted to the dance floor. "Plus I see something over there has captured your attention. You'll have the apartment to yourself, if need be."

"I'm not bringing a drunk girl home to fuck. I just like watching people dance. That's not a crime." Her words must have come out harsher than she'd meant because Quinn's next words were defensive.

"I said if need be." She smacked Santana on the shoulder on her way to the exit. "Text me when you get home so I know you're safe and I'll call you tomorrow, maybe the three of us can catch a movie or something."

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled, watching Quinn's retreating form until she disappeared through the exit. 

It took no time for her eyes to swivel and scan the pulsing crowd.

The blonde girl must have moved further into the mass of bodies because Santana was only able to glance a flash of blue at a time before it disappeared. It took three songs for the dancing crowds to clear a bit. The popular songs the DJ’d been playing were finally replaced with newer, less known beats. Santana watched the bodies empty the area and was only slightly surprised that the blonde remained on the floor. She had a drink in her hand now and her group of friends had dwindled to a few, very exhausted, looking girls. Santana watched them for several minutes. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was swaying in an odd manner which was the only indication that she'd been drinking but was still the best dancer in the club. To be fair, the ones who couldn't keep up when half sober were now completely slobbish in their movements now that they were totally sloshed.

Santana looked down at her own empty glass that she'd been spinning in front of her for the past ten minutes. When she looked back to the dance floor a guy had made his move on the girl now that her friends had abandoned her to rest their throbbing feet. He danced and swayed his own hips in time with hers. He reached around her body to replace her drink and she accepted immediately. Santana watched the interaction for a few moments longer before standing and making her way to the bar. She placed her order, grabbed her drink and returned to her table just as a couple really young-looking girls were about to sit.

"Back up ladies, this table is mine." She spoke loudly as she squeezed herself around the brunette to take up her previous spot. The red-head sneered at her but as soon as Santana scowled in their direction they scampered away.

Her eyes immediately scanned the dance floor for the girl in the blue dress but could not find her. Assuming the girl decided to finally take a break, Santana leaned back and watched a few others interact. When the second guy within five minutes approached her and blurted out a cheesy pick up line Santana decided it was time to move from her table. It stopped being a safe haven for her as the guys grew bold with drink and more desperate as the night wore on. She didn’t think they’d believe to be in her league if they’d remained sober.

She tipped back the last of her drink before making her way through sweat slicked bodies to the restrooms in the back of the club. The first thing she was greeted with was the sight of a man's backside. She paused to do a double take at the door she was still holding ajar; it was definitely the girl's restroom. She was about to direct his confused, drunk ass to the correct room when she noticed he was not alone. Through the gap between his denim clad legs she could make out a smooth bare, very female pair as well. The man was the first to notice her entrance and he looked over his shoulder when she stepped forward and let the door shut loudly behind her.

"What the fuck." He slurred but was not drunk enough to have lost all of his brain cells. "Can't you see this room is occupied?"

"It's called a public restroom for a reason. Either find another place to take your guys' dirty bathroom sex -so classy by the way- or continue on."

The man contemplated his options before giving up. He turned back to immerse himself in his lady friend once more.

Santana stepped forward and around the couple, trying not to spy on them too much. It was awkward but not nearly as rare an occurrence as Santana would like. She made her way to a stall and quickly emptied her bladder. She didn't want to be in the room when they escalated to full on sex mode.

As she walked out of the stall she noticed the man had maneuvered the girl up against one of the sinks. He was pressed up against her tightly and all Santana could see of her was her black strappy heels, pale legs and one arm. As she sidled up to the sinks to wash her hands she was forced to come fairly close to the couple as there were only three sinks in the entire bathroom. When she was beside them, one sink between them as a barrier, she couldn't help but take a peek at the girl. What kind of girl agreed to having sex in a public bathroom where anyone could walk in on them?

What Santana wasn't ready to be met with was long blonde hair trailing just past pale shoulders before resting on the shimmering fabric of a deep blue dress. To say she was taken aback was a major understatement; here was the girl she'd been pining after all night. The girl’s ass was firmly planted against the sink behind her and her back was arched at such an angle, with the force of the man's lips, to obviously be very uncomfortable, if not downright painful. Her arms were resting against the man's chest, fingers lightly fisted into the black cotton fabric of his shirt. His hands were on either side of her hips, which he was squeezing roughly as his own hips thrust forward into the girls center.

Santana didn't have to force herself to look away from the spectacle. She was sufficiently sickened by the whole thing. To think she'd been admiring the girl's body for the past hour or more and here she was, willingly giving it up to a guy in the dirty club bathroom. It was beneath her and Santana lost all respect she'd thought she had for the girl. Not wanting to stick around any longer than she had to she quickly washed and dried her hands before turning to leave. She couldn't help but glance at the couple once more, they were on the way to the exit after all. The man had worked the dress up and it rested, bunched around her small waist. He was in the process of unzipping his jeans when Santana made a move to go around them, sufficiently disgusted with both them as well as herself for admiring a girl like her in the first place.

But something made her stop as she opened the door to leave. She shook her head thinking she'd been hearing things but it happened again not five seconds later. It was soft and weak but it was definitely the word "stop" coming from the blonde. Santana took a step back, turning to look at the girl one more time, the door shut loudly as her hand slipped from the handle. The girl’s forehead was resting limply in the middle of the man's chest now as he struggled to shimmy his jeans down his hips. Her hands still fisted the fabric of his shirt and Santana was just about to turn and actually leave, thinking she'd been hearing things when she saw the pressure the blonde was trying to put behind her arms. She was able to push his upper body back a few inches in one of her stronger attempts but soon her strength gave out and all she could do was grip the dark cotton shirt lest she drop her arms and lose what little control they gave her.

Santana moved closer and heard a whimpered "please, no" make its muffled way to her ears before she was in full motion. "Hey! Get your fucking hands off her." She yelled as she took the remaining steps towards the two.

"Mind your own business. You didn't have a fucking problem with this a few minutes ago."

"That's when I thought it was consensual." She fumed. "Let. Her. go."

"It is consensual, she's my girlfriend. Now beat it."

Santana watched as the girl shook her head weakly back and forth and tried to push the man away again but only succeeded in arching her own back over the sink behind her. She held the position for a fraction of a second before her strength gave out and she collapsed back into his chest. "No."

The stammered whine had Santana moving once more as she stepped forward and shoved the larger man back with all her strength. If his pants hadn't been around his ankles she doubted she'd have been successful, but he stumbled trying to get his balance and his arms removed from their purchase on the girl’s hips as he waved them about to help regain his footing. The blonde lurched forward with him when he took a step back due to her grip on his shirt. Santana quickly latched her arms around the girl’s middle before she fell down.

Santana soon realized why the man pinned the blonde to the sink in the first place, she was nearly a dead weight. She tightened her hold and maneuvered herself beside the girl instead of behind. She propped her against the sink again but kept her arm tightly around the blonde's waist to help steady her. She rested her head on Santana's shoulder and buried her nose into the crook of Santana's neck, her blonde hair falling to cover her face.

The man, by this point, had gained his footing and was in the process of refastening his jeans. He took a menacing step towards Santana and all she wanted to do was beat the shit out of him, but if she took a step forward she knew the blonde would fall to the bathroom floor and most likely end up injuring herself.

"You don't want to mess with me little Chica. Leave me and my girl in peace."

"Hey," Santana whispered in the blonde's ear, "Are you okay?"

"Mmm, soft." Was the quiet response Santana received as the other girl burrowed deeper into the skin at Santana's neck. If there wasn't a fuming man in front of them Santana would probably have smiled at the adorable response.

"Do you know this man?" Santana shrugged her shoulder to get the girl to look at the man standing in front of them. All she did was tighten her hold on Santana's waist, not that it made much of a difference, she was so weak at the moment. "Do you want to go with him?" She whispered in the girls ear, maintaining eye contact with the raging man. "Or do you want to stay with me?"

"Soft," sas again her response as Santana felt the girl’s breath deepen against her skin.

"Come on, let’s get out of here Babe." The guy stepped forward and placed a hand on the blonde's arm.

"No." She whimpered once more and tried to pull away from his touch but Santana and the sink were sufficiently grounding her.

"Okay, I think we have our answer." Santana spat as she reached to smack the guys hand off of her skin. She figured he had his hands on her for long enough already that night.

"She's just drunk and confused. I'll take her home and she'll be fine in the morning." He tried desperately to reason, obviously not wanting to let go of his hard won prize.

" _ Not _ going to happen." Santana straightened the best she could while the blonde was still draped against her. "But what  _ is _ going to happen is you are going to get your fat ass out of the girl's restroom and leave the club. I don't want to see you ever again."

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to a little girl like you?"

"Because, I happen to be very good friends with a couple of the bouncers working here. All I have to do is point you out and they won't hesitate to rough you up a bit." She shrugged while smirking devilishly. "A couple are still on probation, but really they wouldn't bat an eye at beating you within an inch of your life if they heard about what you were trying to do in here. You know where sex offenders are on the hierarchy of criminals don't you? They're on the bottom, like lower than scum. I know I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of any of the guys out there." She threw her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the main club.

After a few moments of the guy fuming, glaring daggers at her, he took the only options he’d given him and raced out the door. It didn't matter if she knew no one in the entire club besides the server who'd helped her and Quinn earlier, bluffing had always been her go to move. She wasn't looking forward to the day it ever failed her.

Now that the douche bag was out of the picture, Santana turned her full focus on the blonde in her arms. She maneuvered them slightly to lean the blonde's backside against the sink. Santana fought the urge to take a step back. She didn't want to compare herself with the attempted rapist even if it was only using the same position he had, but it really was the easiest way for her to keep the blonde standing and free her arms.

As she pressed herself against the other girl to hold her up the blonde leaned forward, wrapping her arms loosely around her waist so that her hands were resting on Santana's lower back. She kept her chin on Santana's shoulder and her face remained buried in the skin of Santana's neck. Santana was relieved that the blonde wasn't reacting poorly to being placed in the same position as before, but Santana wasn't pleased to notice the blonde's skin was burning up.

Santana reached her arm out and grabbed a couple of sheets from the paper towel dispenser before turning on the sink behind the blonde and wetting the towels in cold water. She did this all blind as there was a curtain of pale gold blocking her view. She leaned back, having to guide the girl away when she tried to follow Santana's movements.

"No. Sof'. Warm." The blonde whimpered between shallow breaths as she struggled to get closer to Santana again. Santana smiled softly at the cuteness and wondered if she remembered at all what had been happening to her not five minutes ago.

"You're burning up Blondie." Santana chuckled.

"Nm's no Bondie." The girl mumbled, finally giving up in her struggle to latch back onto Santana, like a koala bear.

"Well I don't know your name so Blondie is going to have to do." Santana wrung the paper towel out so as not to drip water all down the beautiful blue dress she’d been admiring all night.

"Rinny." Was her slurred response.

"Rinny? That's an odd name." Santana lifted her right hand to try and brush the hair out of the girl’s face while she held the damp towel in her left hand. She knew being this overheated wasn't healthy.

With a forceful shake of her head more blond curls fell to shadow her features. Santana took her strength as a good sign but chuckled as the movement caused her fingers to brush the girls nose instead of her forehead.

"Hold still." She gently admonished, reaching up once again to brush the hair out of the girl’s face, this time succeeding.

"Rinny." The girl mumbled once more before the yellow curtain was brushed back with Santana's gentle fingers.

"Brittany!"

She nearly jumped back in surprise but as she removed some of her weight she realized why she was pressed so firmly against Brittany in the first place.

"Ugh," Brittany grunted as her body swayed sideways and Santana watched as she brought her arm up in almost slow motion to stop her descent. Santana quickly regained her composure and helped to keep Brittany upright.

Santana brushed the majority of Brittany's hair back over her shoulders and tucked the shorter layers behind her red tipped ears. She was once again reminded of how warm Brittany's skin was to the touch. She brought the paper towel in her hand up to Brittany's face and gently dabbed a corner of it against Brittany's cheek experimentally.

Brittany hissed and turned her head away.

"You're burning up Brittany. You need to cool down, okay?"

"Col'." Brittany whined.

"I know, but can you please let me finish?"

Santana waited for approval, not wanting to touch Brittany if she did not consent. She still couldn't get the picture of that guy almost forcing himself on her, and she'd almost walked out and allowed it. When Brittany gave her a tiny, encouraging nod Santana began dabbing the damp towel against the exposed skin of Brittany's face and shoulders. She grabbed the tie she had around her wrist and used it to put Brittany's hair up in a loose, messy bun, trying to get some cool air to the back of Brittany's neck. When she brushed the cold paper towel on the skin of her neck once her hair was removed Brittany hummed.

"See, feels good doesn't it?" Brittany nodded and hummed again.

Looking around them, Santana realized she had to get Brittany home to sleep off her drunken haze. She half suspected the guy had dropped something in her drink when she wasn't looking, but considering she seemed to be responding a little more Santana figured whatever it was was starting to wear off.

"Brittany, where do you live?" Brittany did lift her eyes and actually meet Santana's for the first time and Santana was glad. Whatever was affecting her was definitely wearing off. Her blinking was still slowed and after a few lazy flutters of Brittany's lashes Santana repeated the question. Brittany frowned , but other than that she remained blankly staring into Santana's eyes.

"Do you live in the dorms at NYADA?" Brittany frowned again before shaking her head in the negative.

"Do you know your address?" Another shake.

Santana groaned. She could take her to Rachel's and drop her off, knock on the door, and run. She chuckled at the childish picture, imagining doing just that. She didn't really want to ruin Quinn and Rachel's night though. They had a whole day planned tomorrow and were probably sleeping anyway. She knew she couldn't leave Brittany at the club. She trusted that  _ that _ dude wouldn't come back looking to finish what he started but she couldn't say the same for the other guys in the building.

"Come on then. I can't leave you here." Santana shifted to put one of Brittany's arms around her neck, holding on to her wrist, while the other arm wrapped tightly around Brittany's slim waist. She noticed for the first time that Brittany's dress was still pushed up around her stomach and she quickly pulled the hem of it down to a more decent length, blushing when she realized she'd been pressed against Brittany half-naked a few minutes ago.

It took many glares at clubbers to get out of her way and a few breaks to pick Brittany up off the floor when she lost her footing but eventually she got them both to the entrance of the club.

Once outside Santana turned to lean Brittany against the brick wall of the building. She kept her hands firmly planted on either side of the blue fabric covered hips but kept a good foot of space separating the rest of their bodies. It was a cool night and neither of them were wearing appropriate clothing for the weather, but Santana hoped that the cool temperatures would be enough to sober Brittany even more. After a few minutes when Brittany began to squirm and shake Santana led her to a waiting taxi. Thankfully, this time Brittany was able to maintain a good portion of her own weight.

Santana tried to gently slide Brittany into the back seat of the cab but the blonde ended up falling gracelessly across the entire bench. Santana made sure all her appendages were in the car before shutting the door tightly. She jogged to the other side and slid in after lifting Brittany's head onto her lap. She rattled off her address to the driver before returning her gaze to the beautiful blonde in her lap.

"You're not falling back to sleep on me are you?"

"No, Jus' res'in." Santana was thankful for the,almost correctly pronounced,response. It meant Brittany was a little more cognitive than she had been in the club.

"Okay, just checking." Santana brushed her fingers over Brittany's hair to tuck an escaped strand away from her face. Brittany hummed and Santana stopped her movements, fingertips still lightly brushing the skin of Brittany's ear. Brittany made an unpleasant sound and turned her head into Santana's hand. She continued her caresses and Brittany practically purred.

Every few blocks Santana would either ask Brittany a question or stop her hand in its tracks across the exposed skin of her neck, shoulder and arm. She would wait for a response just to know Brittany wasn't actually falling asleep on her. It took them longer than Santana would have thought to get the two of them back to her place and by the meter reading she could almost bet her entire next paycheck that the driver took a very circular route to her apartment. It'd never cost her that much to get home before. She leaned forward and paid the driver, glaring at him in the rearview mirror. He looked away sheepishly, guilty.

"Come on, time to get out." Santana made her way around the vehicle and grabbed Brittany's arm once she opened the door and realized Brittany was still laying down. "Think you can help me out here, Brittany?"

An annoyed groan sounded from her throat and her one leg kicked out in stubbornness. "Fine," Santana laughed while tugging a little harder to drag her from the cab.

They swayed once Brittany was standing but somehow Santana was able to get her away from the car and up the stoop to her door. "Don't fall over now." She teased leaning her against the wall beside the entrance as she dug into her bra for the keys she needed. Brittany tilted sideways ever so slightly and Santana put an arm on the other side of her hips so she wouldn't tumble over the railing.

Somehow she was able to get the stumbling mess up the stairs to the second floor and she figured the exercise would at least be helping to sober Brittany up. Santana guessed getting the blood flowing was a good cure for drunkenness, or whatever she might have been drugged with. She still hadn't rule out some kind of date-rape drug, but Brittany wasn't puking and she was less sloppy than she had been at the club so she didn't see a reason to have to drag the girl to a hospital on top of everything she'd been through that night.

Once inside the apartment Santana paused, deciding which way was the best direction at the moment. Deciding on the kitchen as the best, rational choice she went that way. She sat Brittany down on a chair at the kitchen table before turning and filling a glass with water. She was about to go to the bathroom and fetch a couple aspirin to cure the hangover she was sure Brittany would wake up with but decided against it considering she didn't know what drugs might be in her system already. She took a seat across from Brittany and set the glass down in the middle of the table.

She sent a quick text to Quinn like she'd promised before turning her attention back to Brittany.

Her blonde head was resting sideways atop of her folded arms on the table. Her lashes brushed her cheek softly as her eyes closed and her lips parted. Her breaths were deep and steady and Santana was sure she'd fallen asleep. She brought her hand up and moved the same defiant lock of hair out of her face. Brittany stirred slightly and Santana tapped her index finger on the slumbering beauty's temple. After half a dozen taps the blonde turned her head to look at Santana with droopy, confused eyes.

"You have to drink this." Santana pushed the glass towards her.

"Sleep." Brittany moaned as she placed her chin on her arms and closed her eyes once more.

She ran her nails along the top of Brittany's head, which caused the other girl to hiss slightly before sighing contentedly. Amused but disappointed that her tactic didn't have quite the effect she'd hoped she retreated her hand. Brittany opened her eyes long enough to look for Santana's hand and reached out with her own, grabbing it and placing it back on her head. Santana laughed but pulled her hand back once more. She was greeted with an extremely adorable pout when she next looked at the girl in front of her.

"That's not going to work. These hands are staying on my side of the table." Brittany glared. "At least until you drink this water." She nudged it an inch closer to Brittany, who switched her glare to the glass of water like it was at fault for Santana's lost hands scratching her scalp. Eventually Brittany gave in and picked up the glass to take a few small sips before placing the glass back down. She was about to place her head back down, seemingly forgetting why she agreed to take a drink of the water in the first place. "All of it Brittany."

"Nooo, sleeep." Brittany whined which caused Santana to sigh in frustration. She was really, really stubborn.

"I want to sleep too." Brittany's head raised from her folded arms enough for Santana to see an excited look in her eyes. "But, neither of us is going to get any sleep until you drink that full glass of water." Santana didn't know a lot about drugs but she did know that dehydration would only worsen the drugs' effects and Brittany would need water to help flush the chemicals, if there were any, from her system.

Brittany let her head drop one more time. Santana waited for a response but realized Brittany was willing to sleep at the kitchen table to get out of drinking a glass of water. Was she really trying to out stubborn her?

Not going to work.

Santana swung her leg under the table until it gently tapped one of Brittany's knees. She repeated the movement several times, creating a steady rhythm. It only took about ten taps before Brittany shifted to get her leg out of Santana's line of fire. She tried to follow but realized Brittany was able to move her knees further away than her own could reach. She looked around her and noticed one of Quinn's notebooks sitting on the corner of the table. She busied herself with taking a page and ripping it into small squares. She crumpled each into a small ball, lined them up along the edge of the table and began flicking them at Brittany's face. Brittany swatted a few away and scratched her nose when one got close enough to tickle it. When Santana was starting on flicking the third row of paper balls Brittany finally spoke up.

"Sto'" Was all she mumbled and Santana flicked four more balls before responding herself.

"Drink the water."

"No. No' firsy."

"Too bad, I got a whole book of paper here and all night for target practice. I think with the right angle I can get one up your nose." If it was anyone else she would have pulled their ear or verbally abused them until they'd done what she'd asked; she never really had patience for drunk people when she was mostly sober, but Santana felt a strange pull drawing her to the blonde. She'd felt it when she first looked into Brittany's eyes in the restaurant during their date, and only managed to ignore it because of Brittany's obvious want to not be there with her. She felt the draw in the club when she first laid eyes on her, not even knowing who she was at the time. And she felt the draw now, and she knew she couldn't treat her like she would anyone else. She didn't want to hurt her and after knowing what almost happened at the club Santana felt oddly sentimental and protective. These were not things that Shewas used to feeling for anyone else.

Brittany reached out and grabbed the glass and started drinking, grumbling between every swallow. She finished the glass of water and stared at Santana. She wasn't so much bothered by the angry frown on Brittany's face as much as she was grateful that her eyes were brightly lit with the flame of hatred and annoyance and not the dull, paleness that had been clouding them earlier.

Santana finally stood up and took the glass to the sink before returning to Brittany's side and offering her a hand. Brittany stared at it for a long time before accepting it. She wrapped her fingers around Santana's and squeezed. Her skin was still kind of warm and Santana hoped that the half hour battle was worth it and Brittany would benefit from the water.

She led them to the bathroom first and handed Brittany a spare tooth brush already equipped with paste. She accepted it without a second thought and placed it in her mouth and began to brush. Santana was extremely glad Brittany seemed to be able to hold herself up now, even with the swaying she was doing because this whole bathroom thing would have been awkward and long if she couldn't.

As Brittany brushed, Santana washed her face in the sink. When Santana was satisfied that she'd gotten all her make-up off she backed away from the sink to dry her face. She looked up to Brittany behind her and noticed she'd stopped brushing. The toothbrush was resting in her mouth but Brittany was just staring at herself in the mirror. She stepped closer and leaned in to look at herself in more detail and Santana wondered how long she'd been spaced out for. Suddenly Brittany tore the pony from her hair and tossed the tie over her shoulder. She tried to brush her fingers through her hair but it was so matted that she wasn't having any luck. A pout formed in Santana’s direction once again and she wasn't sure how the girl was able to pout with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth but she managed it.

"That can't be comfortable." Santana looked around and picked up her brush from the counter. "Do you want me to brush out the knots?"

Brittany nodded and Santana moved behind her and began gently combing through the tangles all the girl's sweating and dancing had provoked. A few times when the brush tugged Brittany groaned or gasped, which Santana apologized for right away. Brittany finished brushing her teeth while Santana worked on her hair but when she leaned forward to spit in the sink she must have gotten light-headed because she dipped further than needed and almost hit her head on the tap. She shuffled her feet to catch herself and Santana reached forward to steady her. Brittany finished rinsing her mouth out while Santana kept ahold of her hips making sure she didn't fall.

When Brittany straightened it was faster than either of them anticipated because she overshot it and leaned further back than she’d intended. Santana had no time to react before the back of Brittany's head hit her right between the eyes.

"Shit!" Santana saw literal stars and she tried to blink them away. She heard Brittany whimper out something resembling an 'owie' which made her smile even through her pain. How could the girl practically beat her up and get away with it? Snix never even tried to enter the equation. She maneuvered Brittany to sit on the closed toilet seat and turned to finish her own bathroom rituals, brushing her own hair and teeth before rubbing moisturizer on her face.

She turned back to Brittany to find her watching intently, eyelashes fluttering in exhaustion. Santana grabbed a make-up removal wipe from the shelf and kneeled between Brittany’s knees.

"Okay, I don't really think a full face wash is best at the moment so I'm just going to-" She lifted the wipe for Brittany to see and Brittany nodded. Santana carefully wiped around Brittany's eyes, taking as much of the eyeliner and eye shadow off as she could before flipping the wipe and brushing the rest of Brittany's face quickly. She must have sweat off most of the make up because there wasn't much on the wipe when she was done. But remembering the night before on their date Santana had noticed Brittany hadn't been wearing that much then either. She really didn't need all that much in the first place Santana mused, looking at Brittany's clear features. She was still gorgeous.

She led Brittany to her room and gave her one of her really baggy, long shirts to wear as pajamas. Without waiting for Santana to turn around Brittany lifted her dress and tossed it over her head. She stumbled sideways when the fabric blocked her sight but regained her posture quickly before throwing on the shirt she was given. It was put on backwards but Santana couldn't find the words to tell Brittany that. She was completely speechless because in the midst of her changing Santana couldn’t help but notice Brittany had an amazing body and that she could tell by her avs alone that she was a dancer. It didn't help that the shirt that to Santana, was long, wasn't all that long on the blonde. She was about to ask if she wanted a pair of shorts but Brittany was already crawling up Santana's bed and climbing between the sheets.

Santana turned her back to Brittany and changed into her own sleep shirt. Flipping the light switch she made her way, half blind to the side of the bed Brittany hadn't climbed in on. She stubbed her toe on her dresser before she reached the bed to crawl in herself, sighing when her muscles relaxed against her soft mattress.

She laid awake on her side facing away from Brittany but remained in tune to the breaths the girl was taking. She listened as Brittany shifted between the sheets every few minutes and felt the way the mattress dipped as she did so. Santana figured it would be a little odd to try and sleep in a bed she wasn't used to so didn't voice any concerns. She tried not to picture Brittany's half-naked body shifting on her bed, one glimpse was enough to fluster her, she didn't need her mind replaying or worse making up new scenes. She remembered the way Brittany moved on the dance floor earlier and became heavily aware that that body, that could move so effortlessly on the floor, was now in her bed, not a foot away from her. She focused on evening out her breathing and eventually Brittany settled.

Santana wasn't sure how long it’d been since the silence permeated the room but she spent whatever it was contemplating the weirdness of her encounters with Brittany. Her mind, at first, went to the club. She really would not mind running into that guy once more just so she could kick his ass. She felt the warm grip of her anger as she thought of how he must have gotten her drunk or slipped something in her drink to get her to comply with the whole bathroom scene. She remembered how instantly Brittany clung and melted into her arms and she couldn't help that the heat in her body turned from angry to aroused. Brittany hadn't sunk into the man's arms, although she did allow other men to grind up on her on the dance floor. The more Santana thought about it she remembered once again Brittany's obvious discomfort during the date. She was straight, the dance floor and the date sufficiently proved that, didn't it?

Staring at the wall across the room from her and started counting the pictures she'd tacked up there of her escapades so far in New York. She was just barely able to make out small details of the silhouettes in the photographs. Her eyes, not used to the dark just yet.

She was startled when a hand crept over her waist from under the covers. She didn't know what to do. Was Brittany sleeping and reaching out in her unconscious state to cuddle? It was probable, the way Brittany had clung to her earlier proved that she could be a huge cuddler. Santana hadn't thought of that when she led Brittany into her room, inviting her into her bed. Quinn was out, she could have given that bed to Brittany. Why was she just thinking of this when the girl was about to hug her to death. She'd never be able to sleep with her body pressed up against hers. It would be torture.

Brittany's body soon followed her hand and her entire front was pressed into Santana's back. It was something Santana assumed was coming, what she didn't fathom was Brittany placing her head so close to her. She could feel the small puffs of air leaving Brittany’s mouth on the back of her neck.

What she really wasn't prepared for was Brittany's lips lightly tracing kisses down the back of her neck and shoulder repeatedly. Santana forced herself to remain still even though she wanted to spring out of the bed and run out of the room. She forced her throat closed, capturing the moan that almost betrayed her. When Brittany's hand traveled down to the hem of Santana's shirt she couldn't remain silent.

"What are you doing?"

"I knew you 'ere s'ill wake." she breathed into Santana's ear, causing her to shiver in pleasure, the minty smell of toothpaste invading her senses. Santana's breath was stilled, frozen in her lungs as Brittany's hand moved up to take its original place on her stomach, only this time it was under the fabric of her shirt. The tingles her fingers caused as they gently caressed her bare skin made Santana to gasp. Now that her lungs were working once more she realized she had to stop this.

"Don't." But her voice was weak and there was absolutely no power behind her words. Instead of stopping Brittany shifted closer, Santana hadn't known that was even possible.

Brittany's leg came up to drape over one of Santana's and she used her hand on to pull Santana back against her. Her feather light kisses soon turned hot and wet. Santana knew she was losing her mind and with it her rational thought and self control. Brittany's lips wrapped around Santana's earlobe and her hand dipped to tease the fabric of her panties. Santana wouldn't have been able to stop the moan that left her lips if there was a gun held to her head. She was embarrassingly turned on, especially after watching Brittany dance half the night.

It was the moan and the sexy, breathy laugh that left Brittany's lips that snapped Santana out of it. She grabbed Brittany's wrist and rolled to push Brittany off of her. She didn't know why, she blamed her sexually frustrated side that wanted Brittany so bad she literally ached all over for her touch that put her in the next position. She was supposed to just roll Brittany over to her own side of the bed and lay down some ground rules, but instead she ended up rolling herself on top of the blonde and straddling her. She'd somehow pinned Brittany's one hand above her head. Santana froze once again looking down on the beauty beneath her.

She had a flash of this image once before, when she'd first seen the mysterious dancer in the club. She'd pictured long pale legs and blonde hair splayed across her pillow. She thought she'd been turned on by that image, then she was nearly about to die at the sight now before her.

Brittany looked up and when Santana saw pale blue, cat-like eyes looking up at her she didn't think any image could ever beat that. She wanted Brittany so badly at that point. Her breathing picked up and her skin was buzzing where Brittany touched her and the heat from her core was burning and borderline painful. She licked her dry lips and when Brittany followed her tongue with her eyes Santana was sure she was about to combust. Before she knew it, before she could even think to stop herself, Santana was leaning forward. She stared at Brittany's lips and when she was about to connect them with her own she saw Brittany's lift into a smirk. She was slightly confused until Brittany bucked up into her roughly.

The sound that left Santana's throat would have been embarrassing under any other circumstance, being part gasp, part moan and part whimper, but she was too busy processing the reactions her body was having to really care. She was literally seeing white and the cooling shocks that were making their way across her heated skin distracted her. She realized she wasn't breathing but couldn't make her lungs work and only when Brittany repeated the action was Santana able to take in a lungful of air.

Her body betrayed her as her core pressed down into Brittany a second later. She was embarrassingly close to a release but when she heard Brittany's lazy hum she was reminded that Brittany was far too gone to realize what she was doing. She may not be as sexually straight as Santana had believed because there was no way she'd be this good drugged up on her first time with a girl. She'd kissed her in the right spots, touched her just teasingly enough and had known how hot and bothered Santana was. This definitely wasn't her first time with another girl.

"What's my name?" Santana asked as she stilled her body, face buried in Brittany's neck.

"Huh?" Brittany questioned trying to buck up once more, but this time Santana held a hand to Brittany's hips and by how little effort it took to still the blonde Santana knew that this was wrong. Santana lifted her head to look at the blonde beneath her.

"My name, do you even know it?" The confused look Santana received was enough of an answer.

She rolled off of Brittany and made for the door.

"Come back." Brittany spoke, speech still slurred. The sound of her words spoken so slow and drowsy made Santana sick to her stomach at how close she was to becoming exactly like the guy that she'd promised to protect her from.

"I'm sleeping on the couch. You stay here or I'll tie you to the bed."

Brittany looked like she wanted to argue but must have been aware enough to see the serious look Santana sent her.

She closed the bedroom door behind her and made her way to the living room, falling down backwards on the couch. She placed her arm over her forehead and took deep breaths to slow her heart and cool her blood. Her stomach rolled unpleasantly again at the confused image Brittany had given when she'd asked her about her name.

"What the fuck did I almost do?"


	2. Misconceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 and the end. Hope it wrapped up nicely. This was originally a one-shot but it was too long for me to edit as one.

The next morning Santana woke well before what was normal for her. At first she was confused by the brightness in her room, her curtains remained closed at all times, but as soon as she turned her head she realized she was not in her bed. A sharp pain flared at the back of her neck and travelled straight to the middle of her spine. Santana swallowed a sob as she slowly sat up, remembering she'd spent the night on the couch. She rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to blink the moisture from her eyes.

She cursed herself for not continuing on to Quinn's room in the middle of the night and then questioned why she thought Quinn's bed and the couch were preferable to her own. It didn't take her long before the entire previous night came back to her.

Standing to stretch the heaviness out of her limbs she made her way to her bedroom door. Opening the door a crack, Santana peeked through to see Brittany's lithe body spread out in the middle of her bed. She continued to stare and when Brittany remained resting she opened the door wide to make her way to her dresser. She pulled out two pairs of sweats from her drawer, being careful not to let the wood screech as she did so, and quickly stepped into one pair, placing the other on the bed beside Brittany's sleeping form.

She couldn't help but take a step closer to look at the girl who'd chased her from the comfort of her own bed. The comforter was piled in a heap at the foot of the bed and her white sheets were wrapped haphazardly over and around Brittany's pale body. She must have tossed and turned a good portion of the night because the shirt Santana borrowed her had ridden up high against her waist. The sheets wrapped around one of her legs and part of her thighs but other than that Brittany was completely uncovered. Santana admired the toned muscles that made up Brittany's body before focussing on her face. Her features were relaxed and hair was splayed in a mess around her head, thrown haphazardly across both of Santana's pillows. Santana kneeled beside the bed and lifted a hand to brush a strand away from Brittany's face. She'd been scrunching her nose every few seconds and Santana didn't want her to wake before she had to. She knew there was probably plenty of pain in store for when she eventually did open her eyes.

Santana could nottana coe how peaceful Brittany looked, or how beautiful. She felt the inexplicable pull again, and wanted nothing more than to join Brittany in bed and to fall asleep for the next couple hours wrapped up in her oddly comforting presence. She was tempted but knew that the longer she stuck around the greater the chance that Brittany would wake. Something told Santana that if Brittany opened her eyes to see her creepily gazing at her, it wouldn't go over too well.

She forced herself to stand but couldn't stop from running her hand through Brittany's silken hair once more before exiting. She gently brushed the loose locks behind Brittany's ear so that they wouldn't fall and disturb her. Her lips were pressed to Brittany's temple before she realized and she jumped back as if burned when she realized what she'd done. A sigh of relief escaped when Brittany remained sleeping.

Santana quickly, but silently, exited her room and closed the door. She busied herself with cleaning the common area of the apartment after turning on some music, which only half worked to take her mind off of the girl now sleeping in her bed. When the morning was wearing closer to noon Santana decided to start making breakfast for when Brittany woke up.

She didn't know what kind of food Brittany liked but she decided that waffles were probably a safe bet.

"You have a nice voice." Santana hadn't noticed she was singing along to the music but the next verse got caught in her throat at Brittany's soft voice speaking up behind her.

She turned to meet Brittany's confused stare and her eyes couldn't help but scan her body. She now wore the sweats she'd laid out for her and Brittany had one arm wrapped around her middle, latching onto the elbow of her other arm as she kept the kitchen island as a barrier between them.

"Thanks," Santana responded when she realized she hadn't spoken yet.

The silence stretched again and Brittany appeared to grow more and more agitated the longer she stood staring at Santana.

"There's water and aspirin on the counter there." Santana forced her voice to soften as she pointed the fork in her hand to the end of the kitchen island. She was overly aware Brittany's head must be pounding. Brittany's eyes followed her movement and Santana took her distraction as reason enough to turn back to her waffles. "I figured you might have a headache after last night."

"That's an understatement." Was her response and she heard Brittany shuffle her feet along the hardwood in the direction of said painkillers.

"Are you hungry? Do you think you can eat?" She asked, still aware of the awkward tension in the room. Maybe if she kept the conversation going it would alleviate some of that pressure.

"Is Rachel still here?"

It was Santana's turn to be confused. She set the waffles on a couple of plates before turning around to answer. "Rachel wasn't here." She carried both plates to the table and motioned for Brittany to follow with a nod of her head. When Santana turned to get fruit and syrup for the waffles she noticed Brittany hadn't moved from the kitchen island. "You could have dreamt she was I suppose. Quinn stayed at Rachel's dorm last night, something about a big date today or something."

"No, I-" Brittany started but paused, lips pulling into a thin line. "Nevermind."

She followed Santana back to the table and sat across from her like she had the night before. Santana studied Brittany as she set the fruit and syrup on the table between them. Something was obviously bothering her, but Santana didn't want to pry.

She watched in interest as Brittany ate, her attention drawn when Brittany nearly moaned with the first bite and every time her tongue stuck out to lick fruit juice off of her lips Santana couldn't decide if she was in heaven or hell, but realized she didn't care. Her protective nature that'd kicked in the night before hadn't dissipated, it had just morphed. She wanted Brittany to be happy as well as safe now. Brittany enjoying her cooking and the pride in that simple fact was worth whatever torture Brittany would put her through.

Brittany was bringing her water up to her lips when her hand froze. Her nose wrinkled adorably before she met Santana's eye with a hard glare before she sighed and averted her eyes to her plate once more. What had she done to deserve a look like that? She'd given up her bed to the girl and looked after her and cooked her breakfast, but Brittany had appeared angry at her for some reason.

The silence that followed reminded Santana of their dinner date. This was what she was afraid would happen if the conversation ceased.

"How did I get here?" Brittany finally spoke as Santana was placing the final bite of her waffle into her mouth. She chewed slowly, thinking of what the question meant. Was she asking how they got from the club to her apartment or could she not remember anything at all from the night before? She decided that playing it safe was the best route to take, if Brittany didn't remember almost being raped then she would take that secret to her grave. Ignorance in this situation, Santana whole-heartedly agreed, was the best present she could ever give her.

"A taxi."

"Why?"

"Uh, well because there was no way for me to get you here otherwise. I wasn't going to carry you all the way here from Jamison's."

Santana stood and began clearing the table.

"Jamison's?" Brittany's brow creased before she dropped her head to her hands, groaning. "When?"

"When what?" Santana turned, leaning on the kitchen counter after putting the left over fruit back in the fridge. "When did we leave there?"

"Yes," She paused and Santana was about to answer when she spoke again. "No, I mean. Ugh, I don't know. When did we get there? When did we leave? Just when."

"Well I don't know when you got there and we left around two I think, maybe a bit later."

"So I didn't show up there with you?" Those steely blue eyes met hers again and Santana couldn't stop the tug she felt when she saw the pain behind them.

"No, you were with a group of friends." Santana bit her lip before walking towards the couch, waving at Brittany to follow. "What do you remember?" She asked, taking a seat while Brittany followed to take up the spot opposite her.

"Not much… nothing really." Brittany said after a few minutes of obvious discomfort at trying to remember. "I remember earlier, Hanna wanted to go out and dance, but that was like before noon."

"Well Hanna's a douche. You needs ta get better friends." Santana's instant dislike of the girl apparent in her tone, even if they'd yet to meet.

"Excuse me? So you met her at Jamison's?" There was an edge to Brittany's voice.

"Didn't meet her, but I didn't have to."

"Then why-" Brittany growled in irritation. "Whatever, you have no right calling my best friend that, especially when you don't even know her."

"She's not a very good friend, definitely not fucking best friend worthy."

"How do you know?" Brittany raised her voice followed instantly by a groan as she brought a hand up to rub her temple.

"Because you left the club with me without any of your friends-" Santana motioned quotation marks around the last word. "-noticing-"

"So," Brittany interrupted. "That doesn't make them bad friends. It makes you a kidnapper."

Her first thoughts brought up an image of the man shoving his jeans past his hips as Brittany remained trapped against him. He could have kidnapped her, but she wasn't like that, she wasn't him. The next image of Santana hovering over Brittany, pressing into her like a horny fucking teenager, made her stop. She didn't want to remember those weak moments, she already hated herself enough for what she almost did, she didn't need Brittany to remind her.

"Look," Santana spoke up more harshly than she'd intended, but was unable to redirect her tone with the anger she felt towards herself. "You left with me and not one of your friends knows where you went and that," she motioned to Brittany's phone on the coffee table in front of them, "hasn't rang or beeped or vibrated the entire night." Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "So obviously this Hanna couldn't give two shits whether you're alive or dead. Yeah, totally my definition of a best friend."

Brittany stared at Santana as if she wanted to reach out and choke her with the words she'd just spouted, but then her eyes shifted curiously to her phone. She reached out and grabbed the device before unlocking and scrolling through it. Santana figured she was coming to the conclusion that she was right because her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"So, maybe one of them saw me leave with you and you didn't notice. They wouldn't have been worried if they saw me leave with you." Brittany tried to defend.

"I'm pretty sure they should have been." Santana scoffed before standing from the couch and making her way to the kitchen. "Coffee?" She asked over her shoulder before pouring herself one.

"You're like what five-four?" Not really dangerous material. I could take you if I needed."

Santana took Brittany's silence on the matter as she didn't want a coffee; she grabbed Brittany's forgotten glass of water from the table on her way back to the couch instead. She held it out to Brittany but continued to receive the same deadly glare as before and Brittany didn't move to take the proffered glass. Santana put it on the table in front of her before taking her seat again. She took a sip of her coffee, savoring the caffeine seeping through her body, waking it up, just as the mug seeped warmth into her skin.

"First I'm five-five, and second the way you were sloppily stumbling around left you in no position to take me, even if you wanted to." Santana tossed her hair over her shoulder and took another needed sip of caffeine. She moaned. God, coffee in the morning was better than sex. Santana looked up to Brittany and couldn't help but grin. Well she'd probably take morning sex with Brittany over coffee anyday. Santana wondered if she'd jumped the gun at writing Brittany off so quickly. There had, after all, been this pull and she was more than a little attracted to her.

Brittany got the cute nose wrinkle expression on her face as she looked to Santana. She stayed like that for a few moments before her eyes widened and she started choking, Santana could only assume on her own saliva because her water was still sitting untouched in front of her. She coughed several times before Santana reached out and grabbed the water on the table and offered it. She'd seen the moisture begin to accumulate in Brittany's eyes, clouding the blue Santana couldn't seem to get enough of. Brittany accepted the water and drank it deeply to clear her throat. She finished the glass before standing up to make her way down the hall to Santana's room.

Confused, Santana sat frozen in her spot on the couch. There was some ruffling from the other room before Brittany reemerged. This time she had her blue dress draped over her arm and her strappy shoes in her hand. She made a beeline straight to the apartment door. To say Santana was dumbfounded was an understatement.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving, obviously."

"What? Why?" Santana stammered. She stood, as Brittany was bent, slipping on her heels, and quickly made her way to block the door. "At least let me like, call you a cab or something." Santana was worried what would happen once Brittany left her sight. She knew it was irrational, especially considering she'd lived years without Santana being a part of it, but she worried that as soon as Brittany left, she would get hurt. Santana couldn't protect her when she wasn't with her.

Fuck the stupid inexplicable pull. It was making her go insane and mushy.

"I'll take the subway." Brittany replied and took a step to get around her which Santana side-stepped to block as well. "I'll give Rachel your clothes back on Monday. I'd wear my dress but it's covered in alcohol and somehow got ripped."

"You don't have to go just yet." Santana struggled for a reason to sway Brittany into staying. "The subway is loud. Your headache might get worse."

"I'll take my chances."

This time when Brittany made a move to get around her Santana let her. She heard the door open behind her before she turned around.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave? Got a boyfriend you have to go sex up to make up for not coming home last night? Do you have to make him believe you weren't off screwing someone else?"

She knew it was uncalled for and rude and mean and borderline psychotic but she was so frustrated that she couldn't control her feelings around Brittany that her inner Snix just took over. She immediately regretted the words, even before she registered the hurt look spread across Brittany's features. She just implied that Brittany was a slut not twenty-four hours after she'd almost been raped. It was the lowest thing she could've ever said, even if Brittany couldn't remember the incident. This was the lowest Santana had ever felt.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Brittany spat, as the hurt looked turned to one of anger and resentment. "And even if I did it's not like anything fucking happened last night anyway." Santana was too ashamed to be turned on by Brittany's vulgar language. She didn't know her too well but she got a vibe that the girl didn't curse all that often. "I don't know why you brought me here-" Santana opened her mouth to tell her she brought Brittany to her apartment because she couldn't leave her in the club in the condition she was in. She wanted to apologize for being a bitch. She wanted to say anything to stop her from leaving, but Brittany held up her hand to stop the words threatening to pour forth. "-but I don't really care. I'm done being a pawn in your screwed up game of checkers."

"Checkers?" The messed up analogy was enough to sidetrack Santana's mind, and all thoughts of an apology were whisked away.

"Yeah,"

"Oh, you mean Chess. Checkers doesn't have pawns." Santana smiled at Brittany's mix up. She found it endearing in a way. All of her friends were too fucking serious and a bunch of know-it-all's. It was kind of refreshing that Brittany didn't seem to mind she hadn't used the correct terminology.

"Screw you!" Brittany yelled, bringing Santana out of her thoughts. Brittany was out the door before Santana could even process what had happened. Where and when did a nice, albeit awkward, breakfast turn into her pissing Brittany off? Was every meal going to end up with Brittany storming out in a rage? It was unlikely to occur ever again, that would require Brittany to agree to another meal with her, and Santana was sure that was the last time she'd ever see Brittany again.

\----------------------------------------

It took Santana a good ten minutes after her front door slammed behind Brittany before she was able to move. She debated running after her but knew there was no way she would be able to find her in the middle of the busy New York streets and she didn't know where Brittany lived to even guess on which train she'd be waiting on. No, it was a lost cause.

She cleaned the rest of the apartment, including pulling the matted hair from the shower drain, in hopes of taking her mind off of Brittany, but for some reason no matter what she was doing, she couldn't get the tall dancer out of her head. Even in the clump she affectionately named Hairy, she was reminded of Brittany in the blonde strands that belonged to Quinn.

It was about that time that she figured a nap was in order. She'd not slept very long or well the night before and the morning had turned out to be a whirlwind of drama and confusion and she'd just spent the last four hours scrubbing the apartment until it was squeaky clean. She definitely deserved a nap.

She crawled into her bed after straightening the sheets and curled up on her side. It took her a long time to relax and she was actually surprised that she'd been able to at all considering Brittany's smell still clung to the fabric of her sheets. She'd wanted to forget about the blonde for a while but couldn't bring herself to leave the covers, she was both enjoying the smell and cursing it all at once. Just when she was about to drift off she was jostled awake by her phone vibrating, indicating she had a text. She groaned and buried her head into the pillow that Brittany must have used, seeing as it smelled the strongest of her. Only after two more texts came through did Santana roll over and grab her phone from the nightstand. She winced as the bright screen stung her eyes before squinting to read the three texts from Quinn.

_ 'So... are we on for a movie? :)' _

_ 'Rachel wants to see that new musical that's playing around the corner :/' _

_ 'But we agreed to let you pick whatever you want' _

Santana was about to set her phone down, fully intent on ignoring the texts when it buzzed in her hand and she saw another message from Quinn pop up.

_ 'Hello! We still on or what? We have to decide and be at the theatre in a couple hours. _ '

Santana knew that if she didn't respond then more texts would follow and then Quinn and the Hobbit would probably show up in person to wake her from her sleep anyway.

_ 'No, I'm exhausted. Gonna catch some Z's. C ya tomorrow. Coffee after class?' _

She only waited for the  _ 'Ok, sleep tight' _ before she dropped her phone, losing it among the sheets and covers before closing her eyes once more.

She was eventually awoken by a loud banging noise. She reached around feeling for the phone she knew was hidden somewhere beneath her. When she finally found it she looked at the time and growled. She'd only been asleep for about two hours. That was just enough time to get extremely pissed off at whomever decided it was a good idea to wake her before morning.

The same banging started up once again and Santana rolled over, flopping out of bed, landing ungracefully on her knees. She stood and made her way through the apartment to the door. The banging got louder and more urgent as Santana neared. Whoever was on the other side was going to be very fucking sorry. If it was their douche neighbours with another lame ass excuse to come leer at her or Quinn she was going to blow a fucking gasket. She would not be held responsible if someone ended up in the hospital that night.

She flipped the dead bolt and turned the handle all while the continuous banging was still going on.

"Fucking asshat." She yelled as she swung the door open, glare frozen in place even before the owner of the unfortunate hand, that was about to be broken, came into view.

Her mouth opened to let leash her entire arsenal of stored up insults but she was attacked before being able to get a single syllable of it out. A body collided with her own and Santana automatically closed her eyes, she briefly thought how stupid the reaction was, with eyes closed she was blind to what the intruder was doing. Her hands came up, too slow to stop the other from pushing their way into the apartment. Santana took several steps back with the force of the other's body and her arms waved frantically to prevent her from toppling altogether.

Everything happened within a few short seconds and it wasn't until she heard the door close behind the intruder, locking them both inside the apartment, that Santana realized there was a pair of lips pressed to her own.

She gasped and the other pair took advantage of her surprise, latching onto her bottom lip and tugging gently. Santana was forced to breathe through her nose and a familiar scent filled her senses making her groan out in want. She'd been wrapped up for hours in a dulled version of that scent. Santana opened her eyes because she didn't trust what her other senses were telling her. She was looking into a curtain of golden hair, the same curtain that blinded her the night before in the club.

Soft lips moved slick against hers once more and this time she felt the gentle flick of a warm tongue pressing urgently into her bottom lip. She yielded, unclenching her jaw to take the other's top lip into her mouth, running her own tongue teasingly against it. Her arms came up from their useless position at her sides to wrap around the woman in front of her. One arm pressed firmly to the small of Brittany's back and the other she brought up to push back the blonde hair in her vision. She tucked the strands behind the girl's ear and rested her hand tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck.

Their tongues met and Santana moaned at the whimper that escaped Brittany's throat. She took control of the kiss and pressed forward, tilting her head to gain better access while gently pressing her fingers into the back of Brittany's neck to hold her in place. She felt more than heard Brittany gasp as puffs of air exited her nose to brush lightly against Santana's cheek. It spurred her on and as she deepened the kiss she soon felt Brittany soften. Santana's arm tightened its hold to support her as Brittany began to sink. Santana smiled into the kiss, liking the power she had over the other to literally make her weak in the knees.

She slowed and gentled her movements, guiding the kiss. Soon it turned into soft pecks and shared breaths and they were able to take deeper lungfuls of air in between each brush of their lips. Santana tilted her head and pressed one last firm kiss onto Brittany's swollen lips before pulling away. She took in the flushed colour of Brittany's face before looking into her eyes, disappointment at finding them closed as she felt the need to see their brilliant blue colour.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?" Santana breathed through a quiet chuckle. "I believe your last words were 'screw you' and I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I'm sorry." Brittany tilted her head and brushed their noses together before pressing one more gentle kiss to Santana's lips.

"What for?" She leaned back, removing her hand from Brittany's hair but wrapped it firmly around her slim waist, joining her other. "You don't have anything to be-"

"But I do, and I am." Brittany played with the collar of Santana's shirt with one hand and fisted her other into the fabric at her ribs. She looked down and stared at her fingers moving to caress the fabric of Santana's neckline. Santana wished it was her skin instead. "I mean, what I said, how I  _ acted _ ... it," She paused struggling to find the words. "And what you  _ did _ ." This time Brittany looked up to meet Santana's eye.

Santana chuckled once more. "What? Made you breakfast and gave you aspirin and then sufficiently offended you enough to have you running out of here?"

"No," Brittany's eyes slammed shut as her body shivered and she leaned further into Santana for support. "For the club."

A dreaded chill shot down Santana's spine. "I wasn't about to leave you that drunk in the middle of a club." She tried again to play off what actually happened. She didn't want Brittany to remember the guy's hands on her. "Rachel would kill me if I had."

"That's-" Brittany took a deep breath but Santana felt the spasms within her stomach as it was still pressed against her.

"It's okay," her arms tightened their hold.

"No it's not." Brittany's eyes were watery when they next met Santana's. "I… you-" She took another shaky breath and blinked causing a few tears to fall. "He t-tried... Oh God." Her body shook with the silent sobs she was trying to hold back. Santana pulled Brittany's body forward, guiding her head to rest upon her shoulder and Brittany clung to her, fingers digging almost painfully into her ribs. Her face buried into Santana's neck and the wet puffs of air leaving her mouth created a déjà vu feeling of the night before. "If you hadn't… He would have, he would have..."

"But he didn't." Santana soothed, running her hands up and down Brittany's back.

"Because of y-you." Santana strained to hear as the voice reaching her ears was high pitched and mumbled into her neck. "You s-stopped him b-before he was able to." The next breath was stronger and she raised her head to look at Santana again. She shook her head when Santana opened her mouth to refute, silencing her. "And then-" Her voice broke once more, but this time it was in laughter and she was suddenly smiling through her tears. "Then you dragged my clumsy tripping butt through the club. You ran your fingers through my hair during the cab ride, and I don't know how you knew it settles my stomach when someone does that." Her nose wrinkled in thought and Santana smiled and shook her head in the negative. She did it because Brittany had been upset whenever she tried to stop. "And you sat across from me," she looked to the kitchen and Santana knew she was looking at the table, "for like a really, really long time. You must have been exhausted after carrying me through the club and up your stairs, but you still stayed up with me to make sure I was hydrated."

"Britt-"

"No, let me finish. You brushed my hair and washed my face and allowed me to stay in your bed and," she blushed, "didn't yell at me when I probably attacked you in the least sexy moment of my life. And then, after all that, you made me breakfast and made sure I wasn't in pain and-" she leaned forward and brushed their lips together again. "No one's ever done that for me before. No one's ever looked after me as well as you did last night even though I was practically a stranger to you. Then I went and ruined your kindness by overreacting to a few glimpses of memories from the night before. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for that."

"If that was the least sexy moment of your life then sexy you should definitely be illegal." Santana teased, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't feel comfortable with people praising her nice side, people saw it so rarely.

"San." She whined and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. Santana couldn't help but lean forward to kiss it. She hadn't missed the nickname that fell from the blonde's lips, but found she didn't mind it at all.

"What? It's true." Santana looked around and realized they were still standing in the entranceway. She grabbed Brittany's hand and guided her to the couch. "You said you had glimpses that made you overreact when you left earlier?"

"Yeah, at breakfast I remembered you flicking paper balls at me and kicking me under the table." She explained as she took a spot directly beside Santana when she sat down. Brittany curled her legs beside her and leaned into Santana, using her shoulder as a headrest. "I thought you were doing it to be mean or make fun of me or something."

Santana nodded her head. "I can see how you'd come to that conclusion."

"Then when we were here you said I couldn't take you even if I wanted to and got this mischievous look in your eye. I had a flash of you on top of me in your bed before you practically ran out of the room. I thought you weren't the least bit attracted to me."

"Well, that's just crazy." Santana tightened her hold around Brittany's shoulder, running her fingers along the sling of Brittany's arm. "That mischievous look was probably due to the inappropriate thought that the only thing better than coffee in the morning would be morning sex with a sexy blonde with long legs."

"You can hardly blame me after the date we had the other night. You were mean the whole time and then said, to my face, that you would rather be somewhere else."

"I-I thought you were just waiting for the chance to take off and get away from me. I figured Rachel just bribed you to go on a pity date with me."

Brittany giggled. "Nah, I was really looking forward to it. I'd kind of daydreamed about twenty different ways the night was going to go. None even came close to what happened though."

"I'm sorry." Santana sighed. "But you walk in late and don't apologize and lie to me about why you were late."

"I never lied." Brittany lifted her head to look Santana in the eye.

"You've lived in this city for what, two years? And you expected me to believe you just jumped on the wrong train?"

"I actually do it all the time." Brittany blushed and looked to her lap where she was wringing her hands. "I just had a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention."

"You do it all the time?"

"Yeah, I know I'm not as smart as most people. I get confused a lot."

"That's why you looked so upset." Santana threw her head back to stare unbelievingly at the ceiling "I didn't mean to call you any names or imply I thought you were stupid or anything. I was just a little frustrated, I tend to lash out when I'm uncomfortable, but I was really trying to not do the wrong thing at the time. So you were late because of the train. I forgive you then."

Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well actually I arrived almost on time. I was only like five minutes late."

"Nuh uh, you were like fifteen."

"Nope," Brittany's smile grew shy. "I walked into the restaurant only five minutes late but when I saw you I panicked."

"Panicked?"

"Yeah, Rachel said you were beautiful but she never said how much so. I walked into the restaurant and saw you sitting there and I panicked because there was no way someone as gorgeous as you was agreeing to go on a date with me. I freaked and ran outside to get some air. I barely worked up the nerves to go back in."

"But you wouldn't look at me hardly at all."

"Do you look at the sun for very long?" Brittany deadpanned.

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Because it fucking hurts." Santana wondered how Brittany could go off on a tangent in the middle of their conversation.

"Exactly. Looking directly at you was, is, like looking directly at the sun, blindingly painful." Brittany smiled softly. "But in a good way."

"But you were like, upset over something the entire time. You didn't look like you were having fun and then you got angry and left when I pointed it out." Santana was trying to figure out, if they'd both been stunned by the other's beauty, how the date turned so sour so quickly.

"I was nervous I guess. I wanted to make a good impression." Brittany leaned further into Santana's shoulder. "But then you asked if I was slow-"

"I'm sorry." Santana turned and kissed the top of Brittany's head and Brittany squeezed Santana's hand in acceptance. It should have been weird becoming so physically comfortable with Brittany so soon but it wasn't.

"Then when you said you were a cheerleader..." She sighed. "In high school the cheerleaders always used to pick on me. They'd call me stupid or a slut. Just because it takes me longer to get the answers or because I don't have a gender preference doesn't mean I'm dumb or slutty."

"You're right." Santana blanched. "What I said before you left earlier. I don't think… you're not."

Brittany returned her attention to her hands. "That was mean."

"I know." She agreed readily. "I wanted to apologize right away, I just got distracted at how cute I thought your checkers comment was, but what I said was not right. It's no excuse but I was just confused and panicked and I went to a place of anger because I didn't want you to leave." Santana frowned. "Kinds backfired on me I suppose."

Brittany smiled, reaching to take Santana's hand as she played with her fingers like she had her own. "I just got scared I guess." She reverted back to the conversation about their failed Valentine's date. "I wanted to impress you but I got all self conscious when I realized you were a cheerleader because I was just waiting for you to do the same as the others had. Then when you said you'd rather be anywhere else than on a date with me, it hurt and I lashed out. I'm sorry." She finished looking up into Santana's eyes.

"God, I _ am _ a bitch."

"No-"

"Yes I am. I don't do the dating thing often. I'm horrible at it and Quinn says I'm too guarded. I insult people first so that they know I can't be walked on and I mentioned the cheerleading thing because it impresses far too many girls than it should." Santana took a deep breath, soothed by Brittany's presence. "I ended the date because I didn't want to wait for you to do it instead, rejection has always been my biggest fear."

Brittany giggled. "Who in their right mind would reject you?"

"Everyone usually." Santana shrugged, feeling Brittany's head roll against her shoulder at the movement. She began playing with the fingers of Brittany's hand in hers. "I don't have many friends and the ones I do all came from the Glee club."

"I thought you hated Glee and you were a cheerleader, you must have had dozens of friends."

"I hated cheerleading. I only did it for the social status it gave me and I hardly had any friends because I was a closeted lesbian and snapped at anyone who got too close in case they could like sense it or something. But Glee… Glee allowed me to be myself and no one there cared if I was gay or straight."

"You said you never wanted to join Glee."

"I didn't." Santana sighed. "But doesn't mean that after I joined I didn't love it. I just don't make it public knowledge. People think Glee is dorky."

"And you hate rejection."

"Yeah."

"I have a confession. I did lie to you on the date." Brittany said seriously. "But you can't tell Rachel, like ever if I tell you the truth."

"Uh, okay." Sanana responded.

"She isn't a  _ really _ good dancer. She's okay, but I'm way better."

Santana laughed. "I figured that when I was watching you in the club. Definitely the best dancer I've ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

There was a silence for a long time but unlike the other times it wasn't awkward. It felt nice. Brittany ended up being the one to break it.

"So sexy me should be illegal, huh?" She sat back up, a knowing smirk playing at her lips. All Santana could do was blush and hope Brittany didn't notice. "Does that mean you wanted something to happen last night?"

"No!" Santana practically yelled and rushed to elaborate at Brittany's hurt expression. "I mean, a part of me did. Like the really-turned-on-wanting-to-rip-your-clothes-off-and-take-you-over-and-over-again part of me, that definitely did want something to happen." It was Brittany's turn to blush. "But I didn't want to be like that guy. I-" Santana looked to her lap. "I felt sick knowing I was seconds away from taking advantage of you. I never want that to happen. You are just really irresistible, and I don't even think you know it."

"Well," Brittany bit her lip.

"Like that, right there, all I want to do is jump you right now and all you're doing is biting your damn lip looking all adorable."

Brittany looked over the back of the couch to the kitchen, a nervous twitch of her eye betraying her before she released the lip that was trapped between her teeth. She looked to Santana with a mischievous glint in her eye and shuffled closer, nerves seemingly vanished. Her leg lifted before being gently placed on the other side of Santana's thighs. She wrapped both her arms around Santana's neck, resting on the back of the couch behind her. As she settled, straddling Santana's lap, Santana's hands came to automatically steady her hips.

"Well," She drawled, leaning forward so her lips were centimeters from Santana's. "Technically this could be considered our third date."

Brittany shifted, pressing their chests together, causing Santana to gulp. Santana felt Brittany's lips touch her own but it couldn't be called a kiss. It was more like she was skimming her lips against her own in a teasing manner. Santana's fingers dug into Brittany's hips in anticipation but the next time she felt Brittany's lips touch hers it was in the same manner. Having had enough of the teasing Santana leaned forward intent on receiving a true kiss but instead Brittany pulled back giggling.

"Brittany." Santana was too frustrated to care that she was practically begging. She leaned forward once more but soon realized Brittany was going to continue to evade her. She tossed her head back against the couch and groaned. "You're a horrible tease."

Santana had assumed that Brittany was going to give in eventually. A girl didn't just straddle another without having some macking on the agenda but she didn't expect Brittany to lean forward and kiss her so deeply or so passionately. She forced her tongue into Santana's mouth and rolled her entire body into her as she did so.

It didn't take long for Santana to return the kiss just as desperately and soon her hands were wandering. She fingers pressed firmly into Brittany's muscles as they traveled up her back and moaned into her mouth as she rolled her body against her heated one in response. Bringing her hands back down to where Brittany's shirt met the top of her skinny jeans. Her hands found their way under the hem of Brittany's shirt. When her hands met bare skin Brittany gasped and moaned as she buried her head into Santana's neck, continuing to roll her hips into Santana seeking some sort of friction.

Santana was getting way too hot and was having trouble breathing. She pushed forward and twisted, gently laying Brittany down along the couch before settling on top of her. She leaned over Brittany and pressed her own hips into Brittany's jean covered core. Brittany tossed her head back and a high-pitched groan strangled past her lips. Santana ran her hands along the fabric from Brittany's knee to her hip and she pressed down again. Brittany whimpered and Santana knew she was frustrated at the lack of friction she was receiving due to her jeans; she was probably regretting her choice of attire. Santana laid her entire body across Brittany and kissed her way from Brittany's chin to her exposed neck, where she latched on and sucked at the pulse she felt fluttering against the skin there.

Brittany bucked up and released a displeased sound. Santana scraped her teeth along the sensitive skin of her neck before soothing it with a flick of her tongue, which had Brittany squirming and whimpering in pleasure once more.

Santana, who'd been in bed sleeping before being woken up only now realized, with a thrashing body beneath her, that she'd taken off her sweats before crawling into bed. As Brittany's body moved Santana didn't have the issue with lack of friction Brittany did. During one of Brittany's stronger thrusts she pressed perfectly into Santana.

"Brittany." She moaned as she collapsed shaking onto Brittany's body.

The sparks were shooting over her skin and her mind turned off. She did feel Brittany freeze in her own movements as her one arm tightened against Santana's back, holding her shaking body to her and her other hand came up to brush the dark hair out of her face. Santana opened her eyes and was met with Brittany's blue ones. She thought Brittany was going to kiss her again but instead her hips lifted, this time with purpose and Santana hissed at the pleasure it brought her. She blinked her eyes, fighting to keep them open so she wouldn't lose sight of Brittany's sparkling pupils.

"San." She whispered, placing feather light kisses to Santana's jaw. Santana's nerves were in overdrive and all she could do was hum in acknowledgement. "We should go." Confusion at why Brittany would want to move from where they were invaded her mind but then Brittany pressed up once more into Santana and whispered "bed." If Brittany hadn't whispered it heatedly into her ear, Santana wouldn't have heard it over the strangled noise leaving her own lips.

Brittany somehow shimmied her body from beneath her and held her hand out to Santana, wiggling her fingers. Santana allowed Brittany to pull her up off the couch onto wobbly legs and allowed herself to be led down the hall to her room. Santana was pressed up against her closed door the second they entered the room, Brittany kissing her again. It was over before Santana could even think of deepening it. She opened her eyes she hadn't known she closed when the heat of Brittany's body left her.

Brittany backed away, all the while watching Santana and stopped only when she reached the middle of the room. She made a show of slowly popping the button of her jeans and pulling the zipper down. She left the jeans fall open but kept them placed on her hips. The baby-blue lace that Santana could see peeking out from the space nearly caused her to pass out. Seriously this girl was going to be the death of her.

Brittany grabbed the hem of her shirt and brought it up over her head in one fluid motion. Santana's attention was drawn to a toned, firm stomach as Brittany's abs contracted in a wave before the shirt hitting her in the face brought her out of her leering. Brittany giggled and started retreating once more. This time Santana followed, backing Brittany up against the mattress of her bed until she was forced to sit.

Her jeans were still covering the skin of her amazing legs and Santana couldn't allow that to continue any longer. She tugged at Brittany's hips and peeled the fabric from Brittany's skin when she lifted her hips in approval.

Santana ran her hands gently up from her ankles all the way to Brittany's hips, her fingers stopping briefly to tickle the skin on the outside of her knees, which drew a breathy giggle from her. Santana shuffled forward to kneel in the space between Brittany's legs as she parted them with firm hands. Santana crawled her way up onto the bed and nudged the back of Brittany's thighs with her knees until she got the hint and moved to lay her head against the pillow at the head of the bed.

Santana hovered over her, not unlike she had the night before, and couldn't fathom a better view in all of history than that of the beautiful blonde beneath her. Santana leaned back to sit on her calves, kneeling between Brittany's legs and ran her hands over Brittany's thighs, skimming her fingers on the inside of Brittany's knees up her inner thighs. One hand she allowed to rest on Brittany's hip bone but she brought her other closer to Brittany's core and pressed her thumb over the heated wetness of the blue lace still covering Brittany's most intimate spot.

Brittany gasped as her hips lifted, seeking more of Santana's touch. Santana didn't allow her the release she was looking for and waited for Brittany's back to hit the mattress before pressing the heel of her palm firmly over the same spot.

"God," Brittany moaned and Santana watched as she fisted her hands in the sheets on either side of her. Her hips tried to rock up again but Santana held her hips firmly with her other hand, leaning heavily on it to keep her down. She didn't take the pressure off Brittany's wet heat and Brittany settled for gently rotating her hips into Santana's palm instead.

It was the single hottest thing Santana had ever seen.

She pulled her hand away and heard a pained cry leave Brittany's lips. She leaned forward quickly and swallowed the sound with her own mouth, running her tongue reassuringly along the roof of Brittany's mouth.

"Calm down, Baby." She said while smiling down at Brittany's burning eyes.

She pulled her entire body off of Brittany and heard the blonde's groan of disapproval before Santana looped her fingers into the lace at Brittany's hips and pulled. Hips immediately lifted to help the process and Santana placed an open-mouthed kiss to her inside of her knee as a reward.

She then ran her hands in the same way over Brittany's thighs, avoiding the spot Brittany most wanted them and reached up cupping Brittany's breasts through her bra. Her back arched and Brittany's disappointed groan turned into a pleasing hum. One hand moved expertly to undo the clasp and remove the material.

Santana stared, unbelieving, at the bared body of the girl beneath her. When she looked up to Brittany she was smiling softly. God she was perfect.

She moved quickly to kiss the smile from Brittany's lips, wanting to memorize it with more than just her eyes. A moan chased Brittany's squeal at the contact of Santana against her bare skin. Her hands moved to Santana's hips and pushed her shirt up until her hands rested on the ribs just below Santana's breasts. She moaned into Santana's mouth when she realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Off." Brittany demanded and who was Santana to deny her? She raised her arms and allowed Brittany to pull the fabric from her torso.

When their bare chests met for the first time both of them broke the kiss they'd been sharing to gasp. Santana placed wet kisses along Brittany's collarbone and down between the valley of her breasts. She cupped one, running her thumb gently along the underside. She brought her mouth to the other breast and immediately engulfed the tip in her mouth. Back arching, Brittany pressed into Santana as one of her hands came to rest, tangled in the hair at the back of Santana's neck.

Santana released her nipple and quickly brought the other one to attention with a few swipes of her tongue. She formed an open mouthed trail down Brittany's toned stomach, loving the way the muscles tense and ripple beneath her lips.

She must have surprised Brittany, because when the back of her fingers brushed Brittany's soaked swollen lips she squeaked and her entire body jolted before she relaxed with a ragged breath. Santana allowed her fingers to explore Brittany's heat while her mouth continued to explore the skin on Brittany's midriff.

She loved how Brittany's body reacted to her.

She rubbed lazy circles over her clit and watched as Brittany wiggled and gasped while tightening her hold of the back of Santana's neck. She brushed lower at her entrance and Brittany stilled, holding her breath. She entered her with two fingers slowly and a deep moan rumbled through Brittany's entire body, Santana could feel it on her lips as she kissed one of Brittany's hip bones.

She picked up the pace of her fingers as she pumped in and out of Brittany's slick heat. She was  _ extremely _ wet.

"Yes, San." Brittany moaned and rolled her hips in time with Santana's fingers. "I'm so,  _ ugh _ , _ so close _ ."

Hearing Brittany's husky voice tell her she was about to come was nearly Santana's undoing. She held her own breath and quickened the pace through the burn in her wrist. Brittany's moans heightened and her stomach quivered. Realizing those were her tells, Santana turned her head and gently bit the inside of Brittany's thigh, to give her mouth a job and to distract her from her own throbbing center, and curled her twitching fingers inside of the blonde.

" _ Oh, God _ !" Brittany squeaked as her entire body went rigid, lifting off the bed and her walls clamped tightly around Santana's fingers.

Santana gently stroked Brittany's inner walls and kissed the small bite mark she'd made while Brittany rode out her high. As Brittany struggled to regain her breaths Santana moved to hover over her.

She watched the lazy smile and closed fluttering eyelids and counted the freckles splattered across the woman's nose. She bent and kissed her soft lips gently. Brittany responded after a moment and brought her arms to rest lazily around Santana's back as she ran her lips and tongue leisurely against Santana's own.

"Mmm, that was-"

"Fantastic, amazing, heavenly, mind-blowing, best orgasm ever?" Santana supplied.

"A little confident in your skills aren't you?" Brittany giggled and kissed Santana firmly once more before leaning into the pillow behind her and opening her eyes to look at Santana. Santana shrugged cockily. "Well you're lucky your attitude is founded, all of the above definitely apply."

Santana stared down at the beauty beneath her and still couldn't believe it was real. She leaned on one arm to bring her other hand up to run through Brittany's hair, scratching her scalp gently. Brittany's eyes closed and she hummed in pleasure once more. Her breathing was slowing to a more regular pace and she shifted beneath Santana to get more comfortable. She accidentally rubbed against Santana's still throbbing core as she did so and Santana hissed, leaning up further away from Brittany's body.

"Jesus, you're  _ soaked _ , San." All Santana could do was nod and whimper as she tried to calm the quivering that rippled through every one of her muscles.

Brittany brought one hand from Santana's ribs to run lazily against the tanned skin of her stomach. Her hand crept lower and brushed over the fabric of Santana's lace covered heat. Santana held her breath, biting her bottom lip, afraid any movement might cause her hand to retreat and she knew she couldn't handle that disappointment. She had never been so desperate for release in her life.

Brittany must have seen it as her earlier teasing vanished and she pushed the fabric aside and ran her fingers directly over the wetness and smooth velvet skin. Santana buried her face into Brittany's neck but kept her lower half raised to allow Brittany the access she needed.

"Baby, Mmm." Brittany moaned and Santana bucked forward at the sound. Before she knew it Santana's back was pressed to the bed and Brittany was hovering over her. "You're not going to last long tonight are you?" She asked with a smirk and Santana bit her lip in response. It was almost embarrassing.

"That's so hot." Brittany pushed Santana's panties down her hips and threw them on the floor before taking up her spot once more. "You enjoyed watching me come, seeing how much your touch pleasured me?" Santana could only nod. "You were close, even without me touching you, weren't you?" She asked as she ran her fingers through Santana's folds, finding her clit and pressing down firmly.

"Fuck yes!" Santana bucked up. Brittany wasted no time in entering her. There was no build up, as she knew how much Santana needed a release, but her fingers found a quick rhythm instantly. "Jesus, Britt." Santana whined.

"That's it Baby, let me see you." She dipped her head, brushing their noses together before touching her tongue to the side of Santana's mouth, knowing Santana needed her mouth to breathe. She curled her fingers during three consecutive pumps and Santana was soaring. She couldn't tell anyone what noises or words escaped her lips even if threatened under torture because all she heard was Brittany's heavy breathing, warm in her ear and the smell that was so much of Brittany, only more intense after their activities and the feel of her body drape gently beside her, holding her as she rode out the best orgasm in history.

"God, Dammit." Santana breathed after a few minutes of trying to calm her racing heart. "I seriously think I just had a heart attack." She turned to smile at Brittany, who'd draped an arm and leg over her body, but had kept most of her weight off of her to allow her get the oxygen she needed.

Brittany dipped her head and kissed the skin over Santana's right breast. "Better?"

Santana laughed at the corniness of it but turned on her side to wrap her arm around Brittany's hip and stare into her sparkling eyes. "Perfect."

They laid there staring into each other's eyes, smiling and giggling and kissing gently for what seemed like an eternity that Santana never wanted to stop.

Her fingers had found their home in Brittany's hair once more, pulling a pleased rumble from the blonde, when the door to her bedroom burst open.

"Okay, wakey wakey!" The light was flicked on and Santana looked up to see Quinn looking down the hallway smiling. "You've been in here moping for far too long feeling sorry for yours-" She finally looked in Santana and Brittany's direction, eyes going wide and mouth dropping in disbelief. "Holy shit!" She called out but continued to stare.

"Quinn!" Santana screeched, quickly reaching for the covers at the foot of the bed. "You can't just fucking barge in here like that for fuck sakes." She covered as much of Brittany as she could and shot her an apologetic look but Brittany was shaking with silent laughter.

"What's all the screaming about?" Santana groaned hearing Rachel's voice in the hall. It was definitely getting closer. "If you're wearing that face mask I recommended there's nothing to be ashamed about. proper skin care is-" She came into view beside Quinn's still frozen form. "Oh hi Brittany." She acknowledged. Brittany turned, still laughing and waved at the two girls standing in the door frame staring at them. Rachel's mind caught up to the predicament they were in. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Sorry 'bout that. We'll just wait for you two in the living room." She tugged on her girlfriend's elbow. "We brought chinese for supper."

The movement finally shocked Quinn's body to move and she allowed Rachel to gently push her towards the living room. "We're even now Quinny!" Santana yelled at her retreating form.

"Fuck you Satan." Quinn yelled back with only half the venom she usually used. Santana knew she was still flustered.

Rachel finally closed the door as she took her leave to join Quinn in the other room. Santana turned to Brittany and burst out laughing herself. When she was able to breathe once more she wiped the tears from her eyes and noticed Brittany was pouting.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, concerned.

"She called you Satan. That's mean. You're sweet not evil."

Santana kissed Brittany's protruding lip before smiling gently down at her. "You didn't think that eight hours ago. I must be brilliant in bed."

Brittany scoffed but looked at the door and frowned. Santana remembered the discussion they'd had not long ago and realized why Brittany seemed worried.

"Quinn's a softy. She's like the mother hen of our group." Santana rubbed soothing circles to the skin of Brittany's stomach under the covers. "Besides, she may have been Co-captain, but I was the bitch of the duo. If she steps over a line I'll be right there to step in, I won't let her hurt you. Besides Rachel is dating her and if you know the Hobbit at all you know how patient and understanding her girlfriend would have to be."

Brittany finally smiled at Santana and nodded. "I'm hungry." She stated, slipping out of bed and hurriedly dressing without another glance in Santana's direction. She finally realized Santana wasn't following her lead and, once fully dressed, straddled her frame over the covers.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You left my bed without a parting kiss." She said and pouted, a part of her softer personality few were privy to.

Brittany giggled and shook her head, blonde hair falling over her shoulder waving with the motion. "I'm not really leaving, just going to get food. You're coming with me."

"My bed, my rules. No one leaves without kissing the other." She couldn't help but smirk at the radiant look on Brittany's face. She made a mental note to be cheesy more often. Brittany bent to connect their lips in a soft lingering kiss that had Santana wanting more.

Just as she raised her arms to wrap around Brittany with hopes of deepening the kiss she was gone. She jumped off the bed and made for the door, looking over her shoulder she smiled teasingly.

Yup the girl was definitely going to kill her. Santana shrugged and got up to finally dress.

At least she would die happy.

  
  



End file.
